


Caspar Goes Balls-Deep

by Umbrelloid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Huge Breasts, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Some short stories featuring an obscenely hung Caspar banging some Fire Emblem babes.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.3 is now available to the public!
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Edelgard von Hresvelg, caspar manuela
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, what gives—”

“Silence. Until this is over, you only say ‘Yes, princess’ or ‘No, princess’; do you understand?”

“Rrgh…yes, princess…”

Caspar glared up into Edelgard’s eyes as she held him against the bedroom wall, pinning him with her body. She was taller than him, and the pressure of her boobs against his chest could not be ignored; he tried not to squirm, but it was impossible to keep still under the burning heat of her body, beneath the blazing glare of her violet eyes.

“Good,” she said quietly, stepping back – and without further ado, she began to undress before him. Caspar tried to steady his breathing as he watched Edelgard expose herself to him, revealing her slender, delicate arms and deep, voluptuous cleavage as she shed her top. She regarded him with a half-narrowed, quizzical stare for a moment before moving on, leaning forwards to drop her skirt, revealing the plumpness of her thighs and the thick, pristine pertness of her asscheeks in her frilly black panties. “I hope you realise what an honour this is.”

“I—…of course, but…” Caspar rubbed his scalp, not sure what to make of all this. His heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute, and it took all his concentration to look at Edelgard’s eyes instead of her awesome, half-naked body. “What…brought this on…?”

She frowned at him. “Let’s say I received a completely, utterly unfair grade from our beloved teacher, and I need to vent. Does that answer your question?”

Caspar gulped. “Y-Yeah.”

“Then what more needs to be said? Undress.”

“Yes, princess.” Caspar did as he was told, stripping, fumbling at his belt with shaky hands until Edelgard sighed and stepped forward to help. She worked with precision and strength, flicking his belt into a corner before squatting to tug down his pants. “W-Wait—” he said, but it was already too late; his cock flung from its tight restraints and smacked Edelgard between the eyes, resting against her brow and towering high above her head. She looked slowly upwards, tracking Caspar’s vein-riddled penis from the bulky base all the way to his wide, throbbing glans. She blew a long, slow sigh, her warm breath rolling against his sensitive mast.

“I’m impressed, Caspar. You have permission to grab my hair.”

“What do you—nngh!” Caspar jolted with pleasure as Edelgard rolled out her tongue and licked his cock, trailing her long, rippling muscle all the way up his urethral ridge, firing lightning-shocks of pleasure through his system. It took every ounce of his effort not to cum straight away. At last, her silky lips reached the crown of his cock and settled there, wrapped around his ultra-sensitive tip, slurping gently but steadily while she peered up at him — watching for his reaction. How cruel… What hope did Caspar have of resisting such an insatiable slut? From this angle, Caspar had a perfect view of the valley of Edelgard’s cleavage: how had she managed to pack those things away in her uniform? As he panted for breath, Caspar grasped her hair tightly, wrapping it around his fist several times as she so delicately, so sadistically caressed his cockhead with her hot lips.

“Mmnnn…” Edelgard popped her mouth off of his prick and licked a slow circle around it. “Hah…ahn… I know you want to do something, so do it.”

She was 100% right. Caspar couldn’t take it anymore — simply enduring Edelgard’s slow teasing with no push-back. He grunted and yanked her hair back, making her look up at him directly. “Yes, princess,” he growled.

Edelgard yelped as Caspar threw her onto her back; her tits jiggled as she hit the ground, and she raised her hands in time to catch Caspar’s chest; he leaned over her, spreading her legs and tugging her panties aside, exposing her slim, hairless pussylips to the heat of his monstercock. She whimpered when his cockhead kissed her needy cunt, and eagerly spread her legs wider, trying to lift her hips, offering herself to him. Caspar gave a lustful groan as he pushed forwards, spreading her hungry womanhood and then stretching it around his giant cock, never relenting, pressing and grinding until her cunt accepted him inside. Edelgard’s high-pitched gasps and wails of pain made him hornier than he cared to admit, and suddenly he was reaching behind her, yanking her bra strap until it broke, freeing her big tits so they could jiggle in time with his thrusts!

Clap, clap, clap, smack! Caspar began to rock hard and fast, pumping Edelgard’s cunt without mercy. Her breaths became staggered, her violet eyes climbing up and back in their sockets as she gave into the pleasure of being wrapped around a big, fat, over-amorous cock! “Ahhn!” she wailed, her tongue flopping from her mouth as she cried. Caspar caught it in his own mouth, kissing her deeply as he lost himself in her tight-clenched walls, ravaging the beautiful princess like a wild beast! Soon his balls were smacking her pearly-pale asscheeks with each savage thrust, drawing out lewder and lewder noises by the second. Caspar hadn’t even thought about moving to the bed; he was too immersed in Edelgard’s body, in her heat and smoothness, to care about anything beyond the next thrust, and the next, and the next! He bowed his head and wrapped his lips around a bouncing nipple, catching it between his teeth and tugging while his tongue flicked ruthlessly against the stiff bud.

“Haahnn--!” Edelgard couldn’t contain her voice. It dimly occurred to Caspar that people outside might be able to hear the honourable von Hresvelg moaning in ecstasy, but any concern that might have evoked was instantly drowned in the molten-honey torrent of pleasure. He grasped Edelgard’s wrists and pushed them down next to her head, rendering her more helpless by the second. Her eyes were wild with pain and bliss and everything inbetween, her breaths coming as wet gasps mixed with hot, shaking moans. She couldn’t even focus on him as he pounded away; she stared through the ceiling toward some distant paradise, gargling as she neared her climax.

When she came, she surprised Caspar — lifting her smooth legs and wrapping them tightly around him. He grunted as his pelvis was yanked against hers, his belly flattened over her own, forced to feel every inch of his cock mercilessly massaged by her clenching pussy as she bucked, jolted, and arched her body beneath him. Her frantic moans rang in his ear, muffling all other sound. He thought he’d explode for sure, but somehow he held his composure throughout her arching squirms and harsh pelvic heaves. When she started to settle — and her thighs loosened their grip — Caspar grabbed her ankles and pushed them up to her shoulders, taking advantage of Edelgard’s flexibility to mating-press her! She started to grunt and beg as he pounded her without mercy, though in her current state, stringing together coherent sentences was beyond her; her ass and tits jiggled wildly as he pumped her at full capacity, RAMMING his hips into her pelvis, SMACKING her asscheeks with his big, sperm-churning nuts. For each monstrous thrust he hurled against her cervix, a wave of bright-hot, almost painful pleasure flooded right back. Caspar didn’t know how he was still going; maybe he wanted to impress the princess, or maybe he just wanted to make this last as long as possible.

Either way, he was reaching his limit.

When Caspar’s orgasm stole away his thoughts, he cried out, “Princess!” Squeezing her ankles tightly, he surged forwards, driving every inch into her soaking pussy and holding himself there, huffing and blowing sharp breaths as he blasted her womb with thick, white bolts of seed. His hips bucked by themselves each time he spurted, simply unable to control himself. Edelgard went cross-eyed as Caspar creamed her to the brim, recklessly flooding her womb with fertile seed while she spasmed and groaned beneath him.

…

At long last, Caspar slowly lowered Edelgard. She whimpered as he pulled out, her stretched pussy oozing cream into a puddle that spread beneath her thighs. “Nnhhh…” she crooned, rubbing two fingers over her clit, staring dizzily up at her spent lover.

“Well, princess?” Caspar asked, wiping sweat from his brow. “Did you vent all your frustrations?”

“…Buh…” Edelgard murmured, then turned onto her face and pushed herself up to her knees. She started collecting and donning her clothes while her pussy continued to drool jizz, too fucked-silly to notice when she finally rose and staggered toward the door, dripping a white trail behind her. Caspar watched, a grin on his face, until the door closed behind her.

“Feel free to come back,” he sighed, sitting heavily on the bed, “if you get another bad grade.” He stared at the door for a long few seconds, then flopped onto his back and panted for air, the rigours of the activity finally setting in. He felt like he’d been fighting on a blazing battlefield for hours on end. Forget lessons — this was real endurance training.


	2. Manuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuela gets involved!

“Class dismissed,” said Manuela, leaning on her desk with her palms planted on the wooden top. She was breathing somewhat heavily after speaking for an hour, and a drop of sweat had appeared on her cleavage, trickling slowly down the swell of her right breast. A few of the male students stared as they rose and shuffled out of the classroom, while the girls gave their teacher looks of annoyance. Manuela wiped a lock of brown hair back over her ear and sighed. Every day, she stood before a packed classroom and poured her knowledge into their impressionable heads, and what did she get in return? Derision. She was far beyond the petty politics of students, but she couldn’t help but feel a little irked when she never got so much as a ‘thank you’. She watched the last students pack their bags and start to leave – the slender boy Caspar among them. Manuala’s red lips curved up at the edges, and she cleared her throat loudly. “Not you, Caspar.”

Caspar hesitated before turning. The last of his classmates filed past him, and moments later the door shut. He looked worried and confused. “Did I do something wrong, Miss Manuela?”

“No, nothing at all. You’re as well-behaved as a puppy.” Manuela’s eyes narrowed as she stepped around her desk then sat on the front of it, facing him. The elevation gave Caspar a shocking view up her dress; could he see her panties? He seemed nervous now. Manuela touched the tip of her tongue to her inner cheek, wondering just how he was going to taste. “In fact, you deserve extra credit.”

“S-So…this isn’t a detention,” Caspar re-affirmed, barely able to hold her gaze.

“Mm. I suppose you could call it that, if you stretched the definition, but I don’t intend to punish you. Come here.”

Caspar came, watching her eyes, uncertain as to her intent but so, so excited. His little heart was obviously rattling in his chest. How perfect. Manuela gestured him closer, closer…and when he was close enough, she cupped his chin in a warm, silky hand.

“Well, now. Up close, you really are a handsome young man.”

“A-And not from far away?” Caspar blurted, if only to say something.

“I wouldn’t object to looking at you from any distance, young man, but please – learn to take compliments.” She gave him a feline grin that made his cheeks flush red. “Now, then…what to do with you…” Her hand slid down his neck and onto his chest, feeling his heart pounding away before she started to undo his shirt buttons. Caspar didn’t resist; by now he was breathing heavily, his eyes distance, every part of his body made ultra-sensitive by excitement. As Manuela exposed his beautiful, hairless chest and stomach, she couldn’t help but feel the same way. She hadn’t indulged herself like this in a long time, and she hadn’t been sure she’d still be wanted. To see the lust in Caspar’s eyes was a morale boost to be sure.

“M-Miss Manuela,” Caspar murmured in a hoarse voice.

“I bet you’re popular with the other girls,” Manuela said, tugging his shirt off over his head. “Petite, and yet so well-built. Mn…” She trailed a hand down his bare torso, enjoying his tight contours, making him shiver with pleasure. By now the front of his pants bulged around a hefty erection, fattening and straining as she stared in dawning amazement. She’d caught herself a big boy, and she’d be a fool to let him go now. “Caspar, dear, why don’t you take off your pants for me?”

Caspar paused before doing as he was told, wrestling his pants down around his chiselled hips and thighs, exposing as he did so the thick, throbbing, vein-riddled mast of his cock. Manuela gasped when she saw the sheer enormity of the cock attached to this slender boy; it sprang out of its restraints and wobbled in the air, bouncing up and down a few times while a fat glob of precum oozed from his tip, leaving Manuela wide-eyed and stunned. “Like this?” Caspar asked, watching her eyes, a hint of amusement in his tone. He was used to girls being shocked by his size, but to see Manuela – a much older and more experienced woman – startled to silence by his monstercock was a pleasure in itself. He grasped the base of his giant dick and wrung it for her viewing pleasure, stroking it slowly back and forth, making that thick glob hang from his tip on a stretching rope that eventually snapped and let it splatter on the floor. He grunted as it did so, his cheeks tinting an even darker shade of red.

“Just…like that…” Manuela said faintly. Her breeding instincts were awakening like a stoked flame, instincts long thought forgotten raging to the forefront of her mind, taking over her senses and controlling her body. She spread her legs wide and leaned slowly back, lying on her desk with her thick thighs and soaking panties exposed. She watched Caspar over the heaving curves of her tits, her lips parted in a panting ‘o’ as she reached down, hooked two fingers in her panties, and slid them aside. Caspar grunted at the sight of Manuela’s exposed pussy, and immediately pressed his thick, reddish cockhead against her quivering womanhood. She closed her eyes and gave a deep, craving moan when she felt his enormity crushing her petals inwards. He throbbed and squirted cum, inseminating her before he’d even pushed his dick inside! “I think…we’re a perfect fit…” Manuela breathed, meeting Caspar’s gaze and holding out her hands. He took them, squeezed them in his own, and blew a long sigh of delight.

“I think…you might be right,” Caspar said, and lurched forwards with all his might. SPLORCH! His cockhead stretched her sopping, molten pussy out wide and bulged her belly in her dress, making her squeal with desperation as his immense, veiny cock scrubbed her deepest depths. He kept on pushing, sinking more and more of his giant dick through her clenching petals until, at last, his heavy balls pressed over her asscheeks and their pelvises kissed. “F-Fuck…! You feel so good, Miss Manuela…”

“I--…uogh…” Manuela couldn’t respond, much less control her own body, squirming and twitching around Caspar’s mind-breaking dick. Her eyes were rolled back in their sockets, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth, pulling a goofy facial expression of pure, fucked-dizzy bliss as Caspar’s cockhead applied intense pressure to her cervix and womb. A moment later, he squeezed her hands tight and started to thrust. SCHLOP! CLOP! CLOP! CLAP! SCHLOP! His massive girth tugged her pussy in and out, nearly prolapsing it with each meaty pump. Manuela gurgled, watching frantic-eyed as Caspar’s massive drill plunged in and out of her, massive volumes of shaft emerging and vanishing again as he swung his youthful hips. She could do little but hang on for dear life, moaning and crooning, her breasts bouncing until they simply sloshed out of her dress and bounded in the open air, thick and buoyant and delicious…so delicious, in fact, that Caspar bowed down to kiss them. Manuela groaned as he licked, suckled, and bit at her stiff, pink nipples, tugging them out and then letting them pop back into place. She was thoroughly overwhelmed, defeated by her student, made into his little slut! She wrapped her left leg around his waist and made a deep, rumbling sound of pure desire, urging him to fuck her harder – an order he obeyed. SCHLOP SCHLOP SCHLOP SCHLUKK SCHLOPP--! His hips went into overdrive, pulverising her pussy with all his might, drawing out a long string of sharp, gurgly moans. Manuela could feel her climax approaching, and judging by Caspar’s expression, he wasn’t far off either.

“M-Miss…!” he cried suddenly, and grunted as he RAMMED his hips against her, driving his monstercock balls deep to unleash his giant load directly into her womb. His fuckrod throbbed, and then blasted a thick, hosepipe spray of spunk into her hungry baby chamber. SPLRRRRRT! Manuela squealed as she hit her own orgasm at the same time, clamping her leg tightly around him and spasming with joy, clenching and rippling around his pulsing, spraying monsterdick. SPLRRRTCH, GLUTCH, GLURRRT! He filled her with pump after monstrous pump of jizz, filling her womb to the brink and then inflating it severely, making her belly swell with cum. She clapped an arm across her bloated middle and howled in joy, her eyes swimming up and back as she shuddered in bliss. Caspar wore a similar expression to her, totally ahegao’d in pleasure, arching and twitching together with his teacher. Soon, as he settled down, his head sank into the valley between her breasts and he mewled with peaceful bliss. “Ahhn…”

“Good boy…good boy…” Manuela couldn’t think of what else to say. As cum oozed over the edge of her desk like a waterfall, a single thought kept repeating in her head.

This one, I need to keep.


End file.
